


Back Home

by TheGethhaveacrushonme



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Angst, Drabble, F/F, Some Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-17
Updated: 2017-01-17
Packaged: 2018-09-18 05:41:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9370664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGethhaveacrushonme/pseuds/TheGethhaveacrushonme
Summary: Hawke returns to Isabela after her involvement with the Inquisition.





	

The door was flung open and Isabela’s head turned, just as it had all these months.

It took her a second to realize that this time it was actually her. She jumped to her feet and crossed the barroom in quick strides, taking in the signs of battle; bruises, scrapes, the overall gauntness, the matted hair.  
There was a cracked smile on Hawke’s lips, nevertheless.

“Back already?” Isabela asked, frowning.

“Back alive,” Hawke replied, something in her voice softening Isabela’s frown.

“It’s something, at least.”

She was aware that everyone in the dingy room was staring at the Champion of Kirkwall. Isabela took her hand and dragged her back into her own room unceremoniously.

“You look horrible,” she said briskly. “You need a bath. And something to ea…”

Her words died on her lips as Hawke crashed into her.

“Hawke…”

Isabela had never seen her cry before. Not even after Leandra’s death. Muted shock, yes, but this was something new.

“Well, shit,” Hawke muttered, making Isabela smile in spite of it all.

“Spent time with Varric, hm?” She stroked Hawke’s shoulders, the trembling subsiding slowly. "What is it, sweet thing? What’s wrong?“

"Missed you, is all,” Hawke muttered against Isabela’s neck.

“Did you now? Did you have time for that?”

Hawke shuddered.

“I was forcibly reminded of your mortality.”

“Huh?”

Hawke looked up, eyes dark.

“Tell me I’m not going to lose you.”

“I promise,” Isabela just said, wiping at Hawke’s tears.

Hawke sighed and hugged her again. After a moment she muttered:

“I reek, don’t I?”

“Somewhat. No worse than a horde of sailors after a few weeks at sea, though.”

“You’re too kind.”

“I am, aren’t I? Let’s take a bath. And you can tell me all about your exploits. Or anything else. Or nothing at all.”

“Or you tell me about your adventures.”

Isabela smirked.

“The strange and marvelous tales of Admiral Isabela as she waited for her Champion to return to her?”

“Sounds wonderful.”


End file.
